Data communication systems include a controller for managing many different types of devices. The controller contains information about all the devices, including itself, communicating through the data communication system. For example, the controller may have baud rate, parity, and flow control information (referred to as "configuration information") about the modems attached to the system. The controller itself has "controller configuration information", such as the controller's network address, control port baud rates, parity settings, textual information (such as a remote units physical location) and other related information related to the controller.
Like every other component of the data communication system, the controller will need to be replaced at some time. Because data communication systems are the lifeblood of modern businesses, the system should continue to provide data communication.
When a controller is replaced while the communication system is operating, the new controller can regain device configuration information from other devices by sending requests to the devices to send their current configuration. However, there is no way for the controller to obtain the controller configuration information.
One way to obtain the controller configuration information is to restart the system. Restarting the entire system is not feasible since a restart requires disconnecting all of the communication devices connected to the system, resulting in a disruption of communication.
One method is to store the controller configuration information in a remote computer. When the controller is replaced, the controller configuration information is loaded from the computer into the controller.
However, due to the additional equipment, such a method is costly. Further, the use of an external device to store information may create problems if the external computer becomes inoperable.